


Moving On (and Out)

by domniall



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Moving, evil futon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domniall/pseuds/domniall
Summary: "Try a couple of these gummy bears?""Why?""They change flavor in your mouth! Mine changed flavor like, three times."





	

**Author's Note:**

> totally #confirmed by insiders there is a 50% chance they are moving and a %50 chance they aren't  
> also i fucking hate futons  
> also also they are together if you you feel it or totally platonic bed adventures

London is wide awake and mostly through the morning with the sun oddly sitting in the sky when Dan finally opens his eyes and quickly shuts them from the amount of sunlight that beams in through the window behind him.

“Oh, bloody fuck.” He cries out when his eyes feel like they’re being rolled into the back of his brain. He covers his face with his hand and shifts around a little, rolling in place essentially, until his face is hidden into the pillow. 

His shifting causes the futon underneath him to jerk and jolt with metal-y sounds that aren’t what you want to hear from something you’re lying on. The _schlang _causes the body beside him to jerk out of a quiet sleep and Phil’s gasping softly when his eyes open.__

__“Are you okay?” He’s asking and reaching blindly for his glasses. They fell on the floor overnight but Dan doesn’t tell him. He just keeps his face pressed into the pillow. “Yeah, it’s just bright.”_ _

__Phil huffs out a breath. “Well, it is morning. I thought you died; the bed made a weird noise.”_ _

__Dan could laugh because Phil called this horrific monstrosity of a half-couch half-death trap of a futon a bed. He wants to write a formal apology to all his friends he made sleep on this ticking time bomb._ _

__“It always makes weird noises. It’s going to kill us before we can get out of this place. ‘YouTube Stars Die in Freak Futon Accident Days Before Moving’.” Phil wrinkles his brow as he listens to the headline._ _

__“D’you think they’d put my name first? Like ‘Phi Lester, 30 and Dan Howell, 25’? Or do we have to keep the Dan and Phil branding until death?” Phil turned his head to look at the side of Dan’s. That alone caused another creak from the bed and Phil suddenly wanted to really get up, even though he could sleep for probably another hour._ _

__“Our grandchildren will literally have to live with being called the Dan and Phil grandchildren.” Dan finally raised his head and shared a funny face with Phil before helping retrieve Phil’s glasses so they could climb out of the Satan Closet carefully, to make sure not to lose any limbs, of course._ _

__Dan went down and searched for whatever food he could find and then quickly realized the only thing in their fridge was milk and condiments with some left-over curry. He frowned for a moment and took a step back, glancing around the bare kitchen. His chest felt tight for a moment and he bit at the corner of his lip. He could almost feel the emotion breaking through but was jolted from his nostalgia and longing by the yelp that came from upstairs._ _

__He paused, his eyebrows raising before he heard a slow “Owww” coming from Phil, a notification that he hadn’t lost him and made the headline come true, and he could only laugh. He didn’t have to deal with the Demon Bed. However, he slipped on a t-shirt, jeans, and jumper to go out and find some breakfast for the both of them. The least he could do to make Phil feel slightly better._ _

__\--_ _

__With stomachs full of McDonald’s hash browns and McMuffins, they huddled in the office. Mostly because it was the only room that was fully furnished still. Phil had shoved their bedding from the futon behind the chair to just get it out of the way while they worked on various things in the (not so) quiet room._ _

__Phil sat at the desk, editing with one hand while his other nursed a cold press, the Death Futon actually going for his hand. (“I’m not even kidding, it bit me. Like, I think it’s possessed.”)_ _

__Dan sat in the chair emailing back and forth with the realtor while switching to watch his third day marathon of weasel videos._ _

__Phil glanced between them both a few times, catching Dan smiling at the computer and then a few minutes later with a serious face. Phil can’t help but wonder how he feels about it._ _

__Phil knows he feels scared. He doesn’t know why he’s scared. He’s an adult. This journey is huge, it’s another big step for them both. It’s opening a new door while the other closes behind them. All the cliché mumbo jumbo that everybody they know has been saying. Phil just can’t help but feel antsy. He’s got all the nerves like the first time he ever left his real home._ _

__He glances again to Dan who catches him this time. Dan sticks his tongue out and crosses his eyes. Phil’s nose scrunches up and he’s laughing. “What are you doing?”_ _

__“Giving you something to look at since you keep looking at me, weirdo.” Dan says with sass but never breaks his smile. Phil only laughs again and turns back to his editing. He forgets what he was thinking about before for the time being._ _

__\--_ _

__Phil finally mentions what the video is about. “I cleaned out the drawers and I found more stuff I don’t know why I bought.”_ _

__“Phil, I literally asked why you needed a lemon humidifier when you bought it.” Dan rolled his eyes and placed it back down on the desk._ _

__“I thought it was going to smell like lemon! But it didn’t. I was DISAPPOINTED!” Phil picks up the blue lemon and shakes it, mocking the meme. Dan shakes his head._ _

__“Unbelievable.”_ _

__\--_ _

__Phil brought out the camera mid-way through editing and filmed Dan eating the horrifically hot gummy bears. A LessAmazingPhil exclusive._ _

__“They change flavor in your mouth, you said!” Dan was yelling before chugging down the rest of the milk. Phil had shut the camera off moments before but continued laughing, gripping his stomach._ _

__“I can’t believe… you didn’t even look at the package!”_ _

__“Fuck off, I’m never eating something you give me again. You’re a rat.”_ _

__“Try new things!” Phil shouted, grinning big, already making his way up towards the office to edit this masterpiece._ _

__\--_ _

__Phil finished both videos as well as another exclusive that he tried telling Dan about but the angry man wanted nothing to do with him after ruining his taste buds. Phil laughed it off and Dan pouted but he didn’t say anything when Phil turned off the light and found himself back in the Metal Death Hell Bed once again._ _

__“You’re lucky I’m not that mad anymore. I was ready to make you sleep on the floor.” They both cringed as the slat that broke many years ago creaked as Phil settled._ _

__“I’d prefer it.” Phil mentioned. Dan snorted out a laugh._ _

__“It’s only three more days.”_ _

__Saying it out loud made a silence fall over them. Dan kept his eyes on his phone while Phil looked at the ceiling. While they were quiet, the sound of them overthinking was deafening and they both knew it._ _

__“What if we don’t like it?” “What if we miss this?”_ _

__They each spoke at the same time. Dan dropped his phone and looked to Phil. The dark room hid that both of their faces were full of fear and anxiety. They felt it, though._ _

__“We love it.” Dan answered Phil first. “We saw it. We absolutely love it.”_ _

__“We already miss it and we’re still here. That’s just a part of life.” Phil answered Dan._ _

__They stayed quiet; thinking, breathing, accepting._ _

__“I’m nostalgic.”_ _

__“I’m nervous.”_ _

__Another moment passes. “We’re both nerds.”_ _

__Phil face palmed but he was laughing behind it. Dan followed, his face pressing into the pillow._ _

__They felt lighter. They could breathe easier. They rarely had to voice their emotions. When they did, however, it was always met with understanding._ _

__\--_ _

__Australia was as Aussie as ever. They forgot about it until they were 4 hours away on the plane._ _

__“Holy shit.”_ _

__“Did we honestly forget?”_ _

__“We’re literally…. the _worst _.”___ _

____\--_ _ _ _

____They loved it. But they did miss _it _. Only a tiny bit. Randomly, seeing an old video. Or checking Twitter.___ _ _ _

______They only needed each other to make it a home._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> ask me why did i do this on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/domniall)


End file.
